Breaking innocence
by xXxDeadSweetxXx
Summary: Kabuto has been forever dreaming of his evil Master having his dirty way with him, and are his dreams about to all come true?... OROXKABU YAOI - gets heavier as the chapters go on :D - last chapter 3 now here , please read and review :D thx
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Consumption… Chapter one: Consumption…

There he was, outstretching his lean pale body up against the doorframe at the end of the corridor. Hands at the end of his strong scarred arms tucked into his trouser pockets. His shirt in a bundle on the floor next to his bare worn feet, a sign of a tiring day. His naked chest left wearing nothing but anothers blood, and his broad white shoulders nothing but flowing raven black hair, trailing over the curves of his biceps, his shoulders, his neck… Kabuto followed the black path up to the sharp perfectly defined shapes of his face, a deathly white, almost as though skilfully carved from marble. He looked at those golden eyes that others see as so cold, but this slave saw the heat in these eyes. Only he could see the man inside that powerful, fearless shell, only he could see past the mask that this snake would never shed. Oh how much he would love to crack him, open, be the one to have the troubles of this mysterious older man piled upon him. To drown in his pain, to drown in him.

"**Kabuto"** His master called.

His smooth, seductive voice broke Kabuto from his bodys' trance with a jolt, and he looked quickly back at his lords chizzled face, worrying about whether Orochimaru had seen where his dirty eyes had been.

"**Come here."**

Anxiously the boy obeyed, barely breathing in anticipation as he walked towards the sannin. He never called upon anyone when risk of emotion was to be shown. He stood in front of his master shyly looking down to the floor, suddenly feeling surrounded by a cold wall of atmosphere and suspense… However much he loved this man, Orochimaru still struck fear into this young medics heart. What did he want with him? What would he do to him when he had not five minutes ago returned from slaughter?

He felt an icy hand framing his chin, expelling a shiver of his spine and a gasp of his breath. His face was pulled up to meet the long thin smirk of his hearts capturer. The fear in his slaves' stiff body pleased and excited the older man. He had been watching this boys' innocence for far too long, it was time to break it. He leant down closer to him, so that he was close enough for their breaths to caress each others' lips. He listened to Kabutos heart skip a beat before he consumed him.

With a powerful arm in the slope of the medics back, and the other cold hand pressed against the top of his fragile neck, he was abruptly pulled on to the firm sannins body and kissed so passionately he could not hold his own weight. Orochimaru tightly held him upright as his slave arched towards him, whimpering with the feeling of smothering lust, as though he was laying within his masters soul, eaten alive by darkness. He melted into his Masters' rock hard chest as the kiss broke and slowly felt himself fall into a slumber.

Looking down at the unconscious silver haired boy, Orochimaru chuckled to himself; pleased, and ready for when Kabuto awoke…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Imprisonment… Chapter two: Imprisonment…

When Kabuto arose he saw nothing but black, it was as though he had not even opened his eyes. Had he? … Yes, he remembered doing so when he woke up. Or was he still asleep? He tried to pinch himself to see if he was dreaming but he found that he could not move his arms! His heart began to race, he tried to work out where he was but he had no idea, he was in a place unknown to him… His heart beat faster…

He could see nothing

…He breathed heavier and faster.

He could hear nothing.

… He panted faster, still pulling at the chains around his wrists.

He was trapped, faster and faster and faster until…

He stopped, staring into the abyss.

Through the darkness Kabuto could see the white silhouette of the man. Once he had turned on a dim light so that he could see his prey, he started to walk towards the prisoner whilst admiring his naked smooth skin, so full of youth that he had not touched for a long time. Kabuto stared up at the older man as he lent over him holding his body just away from touch, taunting him. He wanted so much to beg his master to let him free from his chains so that he could finally feel that strong body that has caused so many deaths. He knew he shouldn't love that about him, but the evil power of his master was what aroused him so much. The fact that at any moment this man could end his young life without even as much as a blink. The thought of this made him softly moan aloud, but he could not touch this man, not yet, for he knew how his master would like to think he was forcing this upon him. So he laid back and watched Orochimaru bend down closer to his neck.

The snake slowly slid his long tongue across Kabutos neck, feeling his pulse rise. He dragged his sharp teeth down. Just grazing the surface of the skin without bleeding, sending tickling sensations all through the boys body making him gasp and whisper…

"Master…"

The man bit down, drawing some sweet young blood. The medic moaned at the sting of pain and pleasure, and the master liked this. Biting harder he slid his cold hand down the boys cute little body, over his nipple and down the line in the middle of his abs, slightly scratching with a long black fingernail as he went. He placed his long fingered hand on his slaves member and began to slowly move, causing his toy to moan loudly in lust and the shock of his darkest dreams finally coming true. Aroused by Kabutos moans the snake increased speed whilst griping the top of the boys neck pulling his head upwards and giving him a hard, deep kiss, muffling his cries.

The younger hooked his leg around the elders, desperately trying to hint that he wanted more. He slid his leg slowly up and down the white muscular leg of the other, loving the feeling of his smooth icy skin against his, as he had wanted to feel for far too long. But it was not enough; he needed more of his master. He needed to touch that firm chest that was teasing above him, to kiss away his bodys wounds, to lick the blood off of his naked collarbone and to feel the power of the hardened place that he could feel rubbing against his hip… He couldn't stand it any longer… He screamed

"Master! Take me!"

The snake froze; he let go of the breathless medic and stared at him. He should not of told him what to do. Kabuto watched Orochimaru sit upright, the boy wide eyed and petrified of the events that may follow his cry. The older man pulled the chains from around the quivering boy.

"**You dare yell orders at your Master?"**

Silence, except for the rapid beat of the young slaves heart. Until…

The shrill sickening gasp of the boy filled the room as heavy chains were slashed across his face, his blood splattering over the monsters hand. Orochimaru brought his hand up to his face and wrapped his long tongue around his forefinger, licking off his preys sweet blood. He looked down at the whimpering teen curled up so vulnerably and weak on his bed. It killed him to do so, but he stood up from straddling the boy and left the room, leaving Kabuto once again, alone…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: His man:

**Chapter three: His man:**

It had nearly been a week since, and Kabuto had been dealing with all of the paper work on his own in his room without having to confront his master. Orochimaru would never admit to it, but he missed him. He regretted the way that night ended, but he couldn't just let the hierarchy slip, however much he wanted to take the boy.

He was on his way to his room when he noticed Kabutos' shoes outside of the shower room. He peeped his golden eyes through the slightly a-jar door and admired the naked silhouette that he could see through the thin screen.

'_He has been punished enough…'_ thought Orochimaru as he gave into his temptations and crept into the misty room, silently closing the door behind him. He slowly slipped his robes off his shoulders and snuck up behind the teen as hey slid off of him onto the floor.

He placed his hands firmly on Kabutos' shoulders and gave his usual sinister chuckle as the younger jumped in shock.

"_**Had you been avoiding me boy?" **_

"_N… no sir, I … I've just been really busy with paper work… and I … I haven't had time for anything else…" _He managed to stutter out, blushing as he felt his Lord's snake-like eyes scorning into his bare flesh.

"_**Haven't had time for me?"**_ He hissed in the medics' ear.

"_S…sorry Master. I… I'll make it up to you."_

"_**Yeah, you fucking better…" **_He gripped hard on Kabutos' shoulders and spun him round to face him, closing his eyes as he captured him in a deep kiss and wrapping his arms around him, pulling him close.

A surprised Kabuto moaned at the feeling of his Masters' member hard against his own. He hadn't seen the older man for far too long, he had forgotten just how powerfully beautiful he was. He closed his eyes and sunk into the kiss.

"Mmmnn… Orochimaru –sama… I … mmn… I love you…"

"_**Heh heh, do you now?" **_he said smiling, and trailing his kiss down the boys neck. Moving his hands down to the younger ones' arse, and flicking his tongue across his collar bone, he moved his head level to look him in the eye and was shocked as he noticed the huge gash across his face and the blood that the shower was washing down his pretty little face.

"_**Why haven't you healed that yet?" **_Orochimaru asked, placing one of his ice cold hands gently on the wound to sooth the pain.

"_I… I wanted to remember my place Master."_ He replied, staring down at the floor.

The older man moved his head to the teens chin and moved his head up. He kissed him softly.

He smirked at his slaves' confused expression and placed his hand firmly on Kabutos' upper thighs.

"_**Don't worry, I have other ways to keep you in place…"**_

With that statement Orochimaru picked up the boy, pushing him against the chilling wall and shoved himself in deep. Kabutos' scream echoed throughout the deserted shower rooms. Luckily however, the water from the showers had served as quite a good lubricant. He tilted his head back and cried out as the strong mixture of pain and pleasure that he was receiving from this powerful sannin took over him completely. He gripped hard to the mans' muscular shoulders as he slowly pulled out nearly all the way and them slammed back in. The younger whimpered loudly as the elder let out deep vibrating moans as he did so.

The sound of the rougher mans' low growling moan mixed with the feeling of him full inside of the slave, made Kabuto squeeze his eyes shut and cry out, nearly fainting from the immense arousal.

"_Oh my god! … Ungnn… Uh.. Uh.. Oh Master!!"_

His Master managed to chuckle slightly through his panting, and he nuzzled his face into the boys silver hair – determined not to make as much noise as his slave. Kabuto took this opportunity to start kissing the Snake Lords' pale neck, delicately brushing his lips and stroking his tongue along the sensitive skin just above the collar bone, sending shivers along Orochimarus' body, making him moan louder near his medics' ear. Kabuto had devoted his life to serving his Master, and now a door had opened to a new world of ways to do so. The thought of all of the things he could do to him sent the teen over the edge and he came over himself and his Lord, who came deep inside the boy shortly afterwards as he felt the youngers' hot entrance tighten even farther around his length. Still holding on to each other, Orochimaru slid Kabuto down the wall to the floor and paused to catch his breath before kissing him, exploring the warm cavern with his long tongue. He broke the kiss and smiled his trademark tilted grin at the flustered and blushing young boy beneath him.

"_**You are very loud…"**_ He said surprisingly softly as he smirked and kissed the teen on the forehead. _**"Was this your first time?"**_

The younger went bright red and awkwardly looked away from the experienced man above him, trying to hide the deep crimson blush.

"_**It was wasn't it?" **_His grin widened, and Kabuto dropped his head to look down at the floor. _**"You're so cute…"**_

He bent down and licked the once innocent boys' cum off of his smooth youthful abs. Once he had knelt up - licking his lips with his long and pointing tongue – the teen moved forwards and began his turn of cleaning up the other, teasing the man with gentle and tickling cat-like licks on his Lords' member – as a subtle revenge for the other night. Finally hearing the older mans' obvious moans of pleasure was heaven. But he wanted to arouse his Master more. Starting right at the tip, he tightly pulled his lips over his Lords length, slowing moving up and down, sucking as he went. Orochimaru shut his eyes and groaned loudly whilst loosely griping to his slaves' hair, moving his perfectly formed upper body backwards and forwards, as he swayed his hips with the boys' motions. He sped up, hinting orders to the boy to do the same, the volume of his moans growing with it. When he came again, Kabuto swallowed as much as he could – some escaping and dripping out the corners of his lips – savouring the taste, and then collapsed limp in his mans arms.

His man.


End file.
